


don’t read the last page

by cherryx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, members are basically just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryx/pseuds/cherryx
Summary: na jaemin is the most beautiful human in the world and lee jeno is madly in love.





	don’t read the last page

**Author's Note:**

> y’all this is my first nomin/nct fic!!! the title is from taylor swift’s new year’s day

 

♡

  


1.

 

jeno is fast asleep when he hears noises far away, like his window being opened, and he thinks to himself that maybe it’s morning already and his hyung is going to wake him up—except he doesn’t, and there’s a noise of something hitting the ground, followed by a low _ow!._ he opens his eyes then, looking around the dark room— _it’s probably too late in the night,_ he thinks to himself just when his eyes land on the intruder— _na jaemin_.

 

“nana?” he sits on the bed, noticing the kid sprawled in the floor like he’s given up, “what did i tell you about coming into my room in the middle of the night?”

 

“ _don’t come too late_.” he makes a terrible impression of jeno’s voice, because he knows it always makes his best friend laugh. “but that’s no fun! besides, you always leave your door open because you know i’ll come in—in the middle of the night.”

 

jaemin gets up and walks towards the bed and jeno makes space for him, sighing happily when the other boy makes himself comfortable under the blankets. jaemin then turns around to face him, both still sitting, a confused and sleepy jeno feeling taken aback only by being stared at.

 

“you know, jeno…” he stops for a while, licking his lips—not that jeno is _staring_ or anything. “i like that you keep your door open for me.”

 

_fuck._

 

what is this weird feeling inside his stomach making him want to puke? is he getting sick? are fifteen years old supposed to have their heart racing out of control like that? is this part of puberty? his thoughts are cut off by jaemin, who’s pushing him down on the mattress and hugging him, his head on jeno’s shoulder, puffs of warm breath hitting his neck.

 

_na jaemin,_

_i’ll leave every door open_

_if it means you’ll be with me_

_when the night ends_

_and the day comes._

  
  


♡

  


2.

 

“yah, don’t do that—”

 

jaemin is successfully thrown into chenle’s pool by jeno and donghyuck, the latter cracking up. “yah, lee jeno! you’re gonna catch these hands!”

 

“ _oh~_ i’m so scared, nana!”

 

jeno’s smile is wide and he feels _explendid_ , laughing when jaemin comes out of the pool and starts chasing him around it, all the boys jumping inside and ignoring them completely. it’s summer and they’re on a break, happily accepting the heat while being grateful towards lele’s parents for buying a house with a pool.

 

jeno is fast, but so is jaemin—he somehow manages to catch jeno, latching himself onto his arm and dragging jeno towards the pool, although he fails when he tries to push him.

 

“what is happening, nana?” with a huge cheesy smile and probably the biggest heart eyes, jeno turns around, entwining his fingers with nana’s, who’s still trying to push him.

 

“lee jeno, i swear—”

 

jeno raises his eyebrows dramatically, not containing his laughter, “c’mon nana, you’re strong, you can do it!”

 

and he does, except jeno is _also_ strong and fast, taking jaemin with him—he falls into the water first, but nana comes right after, _on top_ of him, making him sink even more. once he manages to go back to the top, he takes a deep breath and brushes his eyes, laughing as soon as jaemin appears.

 

“jeno!” a great amount of water in thrown on him, but he couldn’t care less. “stop laughing!”

 

he raises his hands in surrender, “sorry, nana. you’re just funny looking with your hair all messy like that.”

 

“ugh, shut up.”

 

jaemin goes to the border, probably planning on getting out, but jeno wraps an arm around his waist and drags him to the middle of the pool where the boys are playing around.

 

“you’re not leaving, nana.”

 

jaemin complains under his breath but makes no effort to get rid of jeno’s arms, even relaxing against him. during the whole time they’re at the pool they stay by each other’s side, and with just a glance towards him, jeno feels his heart race—which has been happening for over a year, but it still makes him all giddy inside. how can someone’s smile just take his breath away like that?

  


_na jaemin,_

_don’t ever leave my side_

_(even when i annoy you)_

  
  
  


♡

  


3.

  


**> nana ∩^ω^∩:**

_how’s practice_

  


** < cutie jeno:**

_boring_

_u should be here :(_

  


**> nana ∩^ω^∩:**

wish i was :(

  


**< cutie jeno:**

_can we watch yurii!!! on ice later?_

  


**> nana ∩^ω^∩:**

_of course sweets!_

_my room?_

  


**< cutie jeno:**

_okay!_

_see ya nana_

  


**> nana ∩^ω^∩:**

_see ya later babes_

_ <3 <3 <3 _

  
  


“ugh, it’s cold today.” jeno mumbles as he gets comfy under the blanket, ready to cuddle with jaemin, instantly feeling all warm as jaemin wraps him inside his arms. “how was your day, nana?”

 

“ _mmm_ , it was good. i’m way better, doctor says i’ll be able to be in the next comeback.”

 

“that’s good.” jeno smiles, snuggling closer, nose caressing the crook of jaemin’s shoulder. “we miss promoting with you.”

 

“me too.” a breathy laugh followed by complete silence, yurii’s voice filling the room. jeno knows there’s something coming, so he stays quiet, allowing jaemin to take his time. “do _you_ miss me?”

 

“ _uh,_ ” he narrows his eyes, confused, throwing his head back to look for jaemin’s eyes—the boy already staring deep into his. “i just told you we did.”

 

“yeah. but i wanna know what _lee jeno_ feels.”

 

his world pretty much stops and he feels like he’s choking on air. he’s panicking.

 

“i… uh. i—uh…” jaemin’s smile couldn’t be bigger and the fact that he’s having fun out of jeno’s (gay) panic makes jeno even more flustered. “i do—i miss y— _promoting with_ you.”

 

jaemin laughs, eyes shining bright from up close — _reallyclose_ — and then leaves a quick but firm kiss on jeno’s cheek, leaving him dazed.

 

as jaemin lies down next to him again and wraps himself onto his body, jeno can’t help but listen to his own heart beating inside his chest, so strongly it looks like it’s going to burst.

  


_jaemin, my heart beats for two reasons:_

 

 

  * __to keep me alive__


  * _for na jaemin_



 

  
  


♡

  
  


4.

 

they’re in the back of the van, it’s late at night and everyone is asleep, and so is jaemin—his head on jeno’s shoulder, arms linked and entwined hands. it’s warm, comfy and everything jeno could ask for. he’s used to cuddly jaemin and sleeping together, but it still makes his heart race. truth be told, anything jaemin does can make his heart race and breath get caught on his throat. he’s too far gone, had fallen too deep to get out—not that he wants to, anyway. na jaemin was always a challenge to him; it was hard to stay away, to not fall in love and to stop loving him more than anything. jeno was fifteen when his heart raced and butterflies filled his stomach for the first time at the sight of jaemin. now, he’s seventeen, about to turn eighteen, and his heart still screams _jaemin, jaemin, jaemin_ —except it’s different now, it’s _stronger_.

 

he blames jaemin for it. all the times he called jeno _babe, sweets, baby, cutie_ and those stupid pet names he calls all the boys, but it still makes jeno feel like a school girl. he wonders if it’s that obvious how in love he really is with jaemin, but based on haechan and mark always making fun of him, he’s pretty sure it is. he’s long gone trying to hide it, though. he can’t hide it, he’s made peace with it. and you know what? it’s okay. he shouldn’t try to hide his feelings when they’re so strong and so real. of course, he still can’t find the courage to straight out _say it_ to jaemin, but somehow he knows the boy is in no rush—and neither is jeno.

  


_(“lee jeno.”_

 

 _he looks beside him, eyes running through jaemin’s face as if it was a work of art_ — _which he’s pretty sure it is_ — _while they’re lying on the floor. the dreamies are fast asleep, tired from their schedule and all the fun from the sleepover, but jaemin and jeno stayed awake talking and talking, until they lost track of time._

 

_“yes?”_

 

_jaemin turns his face so he can look at jeno, a sweet smile playing on his lips, “is there someone you like?”_

 

_jeno stays quiet, wanting to look away from jaemin’s eyes but staring anyway, because he’s a sucker for na jaemin and the boy knows it._

 

_he knows it._

 

_“what do you think?”_

 

_“i hope you do.”_

 

_jeno smiles just like jaemin, a hand squeezing his. “mmhm. it’s not the time yet.” he raises their entwined hands so he can kiss jaemin’s. “you’ll have to wait and see.”_

 

_he’s tired and sleepy, eyes closing forcefully, but he can still hear jaemin’s low laugh and feel the squeeze on his hand, as well as shiver at the kiss jaemin leaves on his forehead._

 

_“it’s okay. i’ll wait, jeno.)_

  


“what are you thinking about?” jaemin’s voice is a whisper filled with sleep. “you should sleep too.”

 

“but if i sleep who’s going to carry you to your room?”

 

“we’ll help each other out.” he can tell jaemin is smiling and it makes him happy for some reason. “we still have around half an hour to get home, anyway.”

 

jeno nods, closing his eyes, “fine.”

 

he’s seventeen, almost eighteen, and he doesn’t know much about life but he _does_ know that he’s completely in love with na jaemin—who’s also seventeen, almost eighteen, and hopefully is in love with him.

  


_na jaemin,_

_when we’re like this, tooclose,_

_i can’t help but pretend that_

_we’re together and you’re mine._

— _please be mine one day._

  
  
  


♡

  
  


it’s his birthday today—his friends woke him up with screams and helium balloons forming _18_ on it, and a lot of jumping on his bed. his hyungs showered him with love, kisses and so much affection he got dizzy. his parents called and said they’d be going to seoul for the weekend and take him to busan so they could enjoy some family time together, and jeno was thankful the dreamies were on hiatus.

 

he had a great day, jaemin cuddled him from the moment he woke up, never leaving his side and peppering him with attention. he had that look in his eyes… it was like his eyes were trying to tell jeno something—like _that something_ he’s been dreaming of hearing for so long now. still, jaemin doesn’t say anything, and neither does jeno—he just keeps on staring at him, searching for the boy’s eyes, because although jaemin always talked too much, he doesn’t say a word about it—but his eyes tell jeno all the things he needs to know. jeno tells himself that’s enough.

  
  


_“SURPRISE!”_

 

the room lights up and his face does even more—eighteen boys jumping up and down with balloons and bright smiles, then rushing towards him. it feels like the moment he woke up all over again, and he feels just as overwhelmed. he lets them hug him, enjoying all the laughter and excitement, the attention and love he’s receiving.

 

kun and jaemin tell him all about the cake, how they made it themselves while the rest pretended to be too busy tidying the place and making it look like a proper party. jeno was so touched he might have cried a bit, but no one would hold it against him, because they’re all cry babies. a few hours later, donghyuck had convinced everyone to try the helium balloons, and the hyungs who were a bit tipsy were having the most fun—the other were either playing video game or singing at the karaoke set-up. the good thing about being on hiatus is that they got a free-pass from their managers, not having to worry about ending everything at 10pm.

 

“what are you doing?” jaemin, who’s resting his head on jeno’s shoulder while they’re sprawled at the kitchen floor, asks in a low whisper. jeno feels goosebumps crawling down his skin as soon as jaemin’s hot breath hits his neck. “ _pay attention to me~_ ”

 

jeno laughs, head resting on jaemin’s—“i’m writing something to our fans. i was reading some of the things they wrote on SNS, i feel really touched.”

 

“yeah.” jaemin’s hand wraps around one of his arms, squeezing slightly, “we’re lucky, huh?”

 

“we are.”

 

they’re quiet for a few minutes, loud laughter and music playing in the background, but somehow it feels distant. he can hear jaemin’s soft breath, almost like when they’re sharing a bed and he can’t help but _listen_ and _stare_ , because na jaemin is so beautiful and jeno is so— _so in love_.

 

jaemin lifts his head and jeno would feel disappointed if it wasn’t for the way jaemin is looking at him, “i have a gift for you.”

 

jeno smiles, confused, “you know you don’t have to, nana.”

 

jaemin simply shrugs, dismissing whatever jeno has to say— “close your eyes.”

  


and he does, of course he does, because jaemin is asking and jeno would do anything for the boy, even jump off a bridge, _probably_ . he feels time slowing down and it’s like the world stopped spinning, everything going into complete silence besides his heart thudding inside his chest, and then he _feels_ it—jaemin’s lips against his. just like that, touching with slight pressure.

 

by the end of the night, he lost count of how many times jaemin giggled while jeno pecked his soft lips.

  


_na jaemin,_

_i don’t need gifts_

_because i have you,_

_and that’s enough._

_that’s more than enough._

  
  


♡

  
  


+1.

 

_na jaemin,_

_we’re eighteen and in love_

_—hopelessly so._

_we don’t know much,_

_i think we know nothing at all,_

_but there’s one thing i am sure:_

_na jaemin and lee jeno are meant to be._

  


**Author's Note:**

> let’s shout about nct and nomin @ my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dearfdream)


End file.
